It is well known that the refractory closure plates in a slide closure have to be changed frequently because they are subjected to a high degree of wear due to the molten metal flowing through the latter when pouring. For this reason the slide closure has to be opened and closed again frequently, and this is labour-intensive.
In a slide closure according to publication WO-A-2004/069448 there is provided a clamping device for a refractory plate in which three of the clamping elements are in the form of clamping shoes mounted pivotably in the slide housing, and the fourth clamping element has a clamping jaw that can be adjusted in the direction of the corresponding closure plate side surface and which is mounted flexibly in the slide housing and is guided displaceably by a bracing means towards the side surface. This clamping jaw is arranged adjustably in a base body fixed securely in the housing, there being provided for its adjustment a rotatably adjustable eccentric the axis of rotation of which runs transversely to the direction of adjustment of the clamping jaw. Therefore, the closure plates have to be braced manually.